My Criminal
by TheCrazyTobiGirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una multimillonaria de Japón, Sasuke Uchiha un criminal buscado por todo el país. Sasuke ama a Sakura y ella a el. Ya no soportando la presión de casarse con quien no ama, Sakura toma una decisión que cambiara su vida. ¿El amor de Sasuke y Sakura superara todas las barreras?. Two-shot a lo mas Three-shot


**¡Wazaaaaaaaa! ¿como les va empanaras? XD la verdad estoy al borde del colapso! XD me da nervios como les parezcan mis historias, tal vez dure meses que me descubran en mi pequeña cueva, pero si por ahí a una persona le gusto, al menos solo una, me sentiré realizada XD me importa mucho su opinión.**

**Que sean criticas constructivas, así podre mejorar y darles lo que quieren.**

**Estaba yo divagando en Youtube viendo capítulos de Barney y sus amigos (no es broma enserio me encanta Barney! también Bananas en Pijama, Pincky y Cerebro etc... XD) hasta que ¡BOOM! llego esta canción a mis oídos y me dije: …**

**Yo: oye me gusta esa canción¡ haré una pequeña historia con esta genialoza canción¡**

**Inner: ¡eso es estupendo!, ¡somos unas genio!...**

**Yo: seeeee…**

**Y así paso…XD enserio que me cogió pegue y ahora... ¡ya no me la puedo sacar del coco! buaaaano ya no los molesto mas con esto, ¡se los dejo!…..**

Disclamer: La historia en si es del vídeo "CRIMINAL" de Brithney Spears, yo solo agregue los detallitos para hacerla mas personal, digamos que es una adaptación. Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto o como yo lo llamo Kishimoto-senpai-troll. Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias. Esto no tiene fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

.

.

.

.

**Una elección**

En la prestigiosa Japón, más precisamente en konoha, se desarrollaba una gran fiesta. En la mansión Haruno, se encontraban cientos de personas vestidas de gala y etiqueta. El salón estaba exquisitamente decorado para la ocasión. Todo por el gran compromiso entre Sasori Akatsuna un empresario exitoso y multimillonario, y la hermosa y multimillonaria Sakura Haruno. Todos estaban emocionados por la unión de ellos y mas los padres de Sakura ya que para ellos el era el indicado.

"Pov´s Sakura"

Hoy es el día de la fiesta por mi compromiso con Sasori. Muchas veces mis amigas me dicen que soy muy afortunada de que el se case conmigo, valla idiotez. Ino se caso con Sai ambos son muy felices con su pequeña hija Midori, Hinata esta comprometida con Naruto, enserio que al fin ese baka se allá dado cuenta de que Hina-chan lo amaba y el la amaba a ella, se les ve muy enamorados. A Hiashi-san casi se le sale el corazón al saberlo pero al fin y al cabo acepto, claro que con sus respectivas amenazas y por ultimo Ten Ten, ella se casara con Neji dentro de 1 mes, aunque Neji sea un cubito de hielo Ten Ten a sabido como derretirlo.

En un sentido las envidio, ellas son felices con la persona que aman… menos yo… mis padres dicen que soy en verdad afortunada por que Sasori me allá propuesto matrimonio, ilusos… lo que ellos no saben es que el no me ama y mucho menos quiere casarse conmigo, el…solo ama el dinero. Sabe que al casarse conmigo tendrá acceso a una de las fortunas mas grandes de Japón. Yo simplemente oculto el dolor tras una mascara de felicidad que siempre uso, pero al final del día libero mis tensiones de la única forma que se…llorando de impotencia.

Sasori tiene presente que yo se el motivo por el que esta conmigo, y obviamente sabe que oculto todo tras una sonrisa en mi rostro, y claro que lo utiliza en mi contra. Odio a mis padres por esto, ellos principalmente arreglaron que Sasori y yo nos conociéramos y para colmarla Sasori no se izo de rogar ya sabiendo lo que mis padres querían. Simplemente quiero salir de aquí, de esta fiesta, de este mundo de sociedad… quiero liberarme de Sasori y ser libre… y encontrar a esa persona que me haga feliz el resto de mi vida... o mejor dicho irme con "el".

"Fin pov´s sakura"

En el gran salón donde se desarrollaba el compromiso se encontraba Sasori conversando con algunos invitados mientras que Sakura estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida entre las personas que se encontraban en el salón.

-¿Podrías intentar sonreír por lo menos una vez? Te vez como si estuvieras en un funeral – dijo bruscamente el pelirrojo hablándole en el oído para que solo ella le escuchara- ¿Por que no nos muestras tu linda carita eh?- dijo altaneramente mientras la pelirrosa volteaba su rostro a un lado- Oye, cuando te hable mírame a la cara y no me faltes el respeto¡- dijo furioso mientras le sujetaba bruscamente el brazo y la tomaba de la cara.

La pelirrosa no aguanto más y se fue corriendo dejando al pelirrojo solo. Sasori se volteo viendo a los empresarios disculpándose por lo sucedido.

Sakura se adentro en su habitación caminando directamente a su tocador viendo como una lagrima recogía su mejilla, se la limpio rápidamente y se quedo viendo su reflejo, su rostro hermoso en verdad con facciones finas y agraciadas, sus ojos grandes de un color verde esmeralda, sus labios finos pero carnosos pintados de un rosa pálido, su cuerpo tenia las medidas perfectas que cualquier hombre desearía en una mujer, bellamente resaltadas por ese vestido verde esmeralda entallado y sin tirantes, pero lo que mas destacaba en ella era su exótico cabello rosa como los arboles de cerezo, los cuales le dieron su propio nombre. Lo traía en una especie de cebolla y unos mechones rebeldes adornaban su rostro enmarcándolo de manera hermosa.

-(_como desearía salir de aquí… y dejar al estúpido Sasori y largarme_)- pensó con amargura. De pronto recobro la compostura y se coloco un poco de su perfume de cerezo y le dio una ultima mirada a su reflejo- (_ya no queda nada… solo me queda resignarme a estar con ese imbécil de Sasori… pero aun mantengo la esperanza de que algún día escapare... y mas importante podre estar con "el"_)

La pelirrosa salio de su habitación y regreso al salón. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto la escena que la recibió al llegar. Estaba Sasori coqueteando con una pelirroja con lentes que también le coqueteaba a el. Sabia que Sasori era un desgraciado infeliz, así que no le sorprendía en nada. Se acerco a ellos y los miro pasando su mirada irónica del uno al otro par mirar fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Veo que no estas trabajando en la esquina esta noche- dijo con ironía y desdén haciendo que la pelirroja se marchara ofendida **(si claro solo por que le dicen sus verdades a la muy hija de playa ¬¬).**

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad- dijo el pelirrojo tratando que regresara pero esta lo ignoró y se fue. Se volteo furioso viendo a la pelirrosa- ¿Que demonios te pasa?- dijo furibundo tomándola del brazo de manera brusca llevándola a afuera de la mansión.

-¿¡Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera!?- grito volteándola de manera brusca para que lo mirara- ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?, ¿¡con quien crees que estas tratando!?- grito nuevamente zarandeándola para después darle una cachetada que la hizo voltear el rostro soltando un quejido de dolor.

-¿¡Hey!?- grito un hombre muy apuesto de cabellera negra algo alborotada haciéndolo ver mas guapo, sus facciones eran finas pero varoniles, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, y tenia un cuerpo perfecto. Era ejercitado y marcado pero sin exagerar, iba vestido con unos jeans desgastados con una camisa manga corta blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra. Aquel hombre sujetó a Sasori de las solapas y lo miro amenazante. – A una mujer no se le trata así imbécil, y menos cuando es una dama- dijo con una voz ronca y varonil pero amenazante, luego lo golpeo haciendo que cayera al suelo quejándose. - ¿Estas bien Sakura?- dijo mirándola con un poco de preocupación.

"Pov´s Sasuke"

Enserio que odio cuando los hombres se pasan así con las mujeres, eso me pone los pelos de punta, por eso cuando iba saliendo de la cocina de la mansión para irme y vi como ese idiota golpeaba a Sakura no dude en golpearlo a el. Le pregunte a Sakura si estaba bien pero al hacerlo me quede embobado viéndola a ella. Conocía a Sakura por su puesto, después de todo trabajaba allí en la mansión.

Durante el tiempo que estuve trabajando allí nos fuimos conociendo hasta el punto de llegar a ser amigos, aunque claro sus padres ni enterados, después de todo ellos no creían que fuera "digno" juntarse con clases inferiores. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella apenas la vi, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan bella como ella. A lo largo de mi vida eh visto mujeres hermosas que han pasado por mi cama, pero su belleza superaba a la de cualquiera, Sakura tenia una belleza interna que se reflejaba en el exterior y eso fue lo que me cautivo. Se que solo llegare a ser su amigo, nunca podría darle la vida que se merece y menos condenarla a vivir en mi mundo.

Para los ojos de los demás soy frió, calculador, arrogante, inexpresivo, malhumorado y orgulloso. Pero ademas de eso, soy un ladrón, una escoria... un diablo. ¿Porque si soy un ladrón, trabajo en una mansión y no eh robado nada?, muy simple, me ocultaba de la policía. Conseguí el empleo como mayordomo, trabaje como si fuera una persona común y corriente hasta que me dejaron de buscar por un tiempo... Idiotas, no por nada era el maestro para desaparecer. Otra razon podria ser ella, la que no ah querido salir de mi cabeza. No podría hacer nada que la afecte a Sakura aunque quisiera, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero la amo demasiado, tanto que me tatué su nombre en mi brazo, y claro que ella lo sabe, le gusto mucho desde que se lo mostré, pude ver ese brillo de emoción y alegría en sus ojos verdes... esos ojos que me hipnotizaban. Por eso, no la quiero arrastrar a mi lado, quiero que ella sea feliz... por que con el simple hecho de verla feliz, me hace feliz a mi.

"Fin Pov´s Sasuke"

"Pov´s Sakura"

-Amm si, si estoy bien… Gracias Sasuke-kun...- dije después de salir de aquel trance en el que me metí al instante en que ese dios griego del que estaba enamorada apareció. Era "el", la persona que me comprendió cuando nadie mas lo hizo, la persona que siempre me protegía y estaba ahí para mi, mi ángel guardián. Yo sabia que tipo de "profesión" tenia el, mas no me importo, nunca juzgo a las personas por sus "profesiones". Sasuke-kun es una buena persona, cariñoso y atento... a su manera. Junto a el pensaba irme de esta sociedad de hipócritas, mas no creo que el me quiera como yo a el. Estaría dispuesta a irme con el sin importarme nada.

"Fin Pov´s Sakura"

Sasuke al saber que estaba perfectamente bien fue a su motocicleta para irse de allí, si no lo hacia era capaz de llevársela muy lejos para jamas regresar, pero Sakura al percatarse de aquello lo detuvo.

-¡Espera Sasuke-kun!- dijo para después voltearse y propinarle una fuerte patada a Sasori en su entre pierna- Ahora si estoy bien- dijo mientras se dirigía a la motocicleta de Sasuke.

Sasuke vio como Sakura caminaba hacia el, dedujo que le agradecería por lo que izo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a irse con el. Sabia que Sakura no era remotamente feliz allí, e incluso le llego a decir que cuando llegara al tope se iría con la primera persona que se le atravesara... y justamente esa persona era el, al parecer Kami-sama no lo odiaba del todo. Cuando no cabía mas de la sorpresa, abrió los ojos con impresión al notar que ella se montaba en la motocicleta justo detrás de el.

-¿Vienes? – pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante borrando cualquier rastro de sorpresa extendiéndole otro casco. Aun le parecía irreal que Sakura, SU Sakura estuviese dispuesta a venir con el, definitivamente Kami-sama aun lo quería.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de responder ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa tomando el casco y poniéndoselo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, esta era su elección... y no se arrepentía de nada.

-Hmph- pronuncio su característico monosílabo mientras se colocaba el casco y arrancaba la moto.

No eran necesarias las palabras, entendían perfectamente que ninguno se arrepentía. Bastaba una sola mirada para que supieran el pensamiento del otro.

_...Ninguno tenia dudas... La elección estaba tomada..._

**….Continuara….**

**Wooow me quedo genial no? Jajaja creo que tengo madera de escritora nee? ¡dejen sus hermosos Reviews! Este solo sera un Two-shot o por lo mas un Three-shot ¡hasta la próxima!**

**"Todo lo que escribo lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón de pollo"**

**_TheCrazyTobiGirl_**


End file.
